Various types of household cooking utensils with detachable handles are known which, in use, possess various advantages, for example in the case of a nested series of different size receptacles which can be used with the required interchangeably attachable handle, only one handle need be present. Further, receptacles without a handle are much easier to place in a kitchen cabinet or refrigerator and, without the handle, receptacles are also very suitable for use in the baking-oven and can also be cleaned without the handle in the dishwashing machine, since, as a rule, the material used for the handle does not tolerate extreme heat. Finally, such an utensil, of an attractive shape, can be used, even without the handle, as a serving-dish and, finally, can contribute to the prevention of accidents, because the handle can be detached when cooking on the stove, in order to prevent children from carelessly pulling the utensil down from the stove.
The known types of household cooking utensils of this kind generally have, however, parts for the attachment of the handle which project laterally from the wall of the receptacle, where dirt accumulating in hard-to-reach corners can be removed only with difficulty, which, because of these troublesome attachment parts and also from the aesthetic standpoint, renders such an utensil not too satisfactory for use as a serving-dish.
In the case of one of the known types of such a household cooking utensil, only one hole for connection with the handle is present on the flanged rim. With this utensil, fully satisfactory in terms of aesthetic appearance, ease of cleaning, etc., the handle cannot, however, be detached and re-affixed with one hand, which, in manipulation on the stove, would be highly advantageous, as the handle has a bolt device to be stuck through the hole in the flanged rim, which must be turned with one hand, while the other hand holds onto the handle. When the utensil is used over an open flame, the bolt-device, consisting of non-heat-resistant material, is exposed to the heat. Moreover, because of possible material-strength tolerances in the flanged rim, the firm hold of the handle is not always ensured.